


Duelo no autorizado

by FairyNova



Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pareja feliz, cuidados paleativos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNova/pseuds/FairyNova
Summary: Amas... claro que lo haces... inmensamente pero... cuando jamás lo dijiste y el amor de tu vida se evapora... no tienes derecho a llorarle, a estar triste, tienes derecho a nada... Por suerte Remi no esta sólo luego de la muerte de Logan
Relationships: Gambito/Wolverine





	Duelo no autorizado

-¡Que jodidos estás pensando, Gambito! – Grito Rogue furiosa por tener que taclear a su compañero y salvarlo de un proyectil de energía plasmatica. El tipo estaba en las nubes en pleno ataque a la mansión. Como si no tuvieran ya mucho trabajo salvando a los mocositos del demente que Deadpool había traído- ¡Despierta!

-Lo siento, cherry – El tono delicioso, gutural y felino saco un puchero de Rouge. El imbécil no podía pretender salir de todas con ese coqueto tono… lo mal acostumbraron - No volverá a pasar. Ahora, es tiempo de limpiar. 

Gambito se tronó el cuello y salto a la rama de uno de los árboles más grandes que estaban cerca del estanque. En el que se había besado con Logan hacia años, cuando Logan le había arrastrado para conocer a Xavier y se metiera de maestro en el colegio de <>.  
Esa noche cuando burlaron a los niños de vida nocturna para darse su propio rato de adolescentes hormonados, fueron minutos de golpes y rasguños. No golpes violentos sino de celo, pasionales, divertidos y lujuriosos, un choque de pieles que enfermaban al decente y brutalizaba los sentidos, así sonaba la pelvis de Logan contra su apretado culo blanco. Ni mencionar las muchas marcas en su espalda, zanjas abiertas por uñas más que por adamantium… Logan siempre se controló fuera de sus pesadillas. Nunca le hizo algo durante el sexo con sus garras, nunca con ellas… pese a lo mucho que Remi le antojase la idea.  
Apretar las piernas contra la cadera, sujetándose por el cuello, golpeando su espalda contra las muchas astillas de la madera era apenas una leve molestia en su celo. En el febril golpe de adolescentes infringiendo las reglas de papi, como si aún no tuvieran los peores años de su existencia encima.  
Follar en el árbol, en la sala, en el comedor, en las canchas, en todas las partes posibles por las que los alumnos pudieran pasar, era excitante. El cuarto de escobas no volvió a ser el mismo luego de un receso a la mitad de la semana en abril. Los palos de escoba habían desaparecido de la mansión luego de que Logan los metiera en su sediento ano. Remi no entendía aun el fetiche de Logan por ensancharlo, por abrirlo y exponerlo a cuatro hasta que suplicando, meneaba un poco la cadera y recibía al misericorde Logan hasta mucho después.  
Menos mal que nadie pregunto por qué las cerdas multicolores estaban en el suelo, olvidadas y sin sus largos bastones de madera para poder hacer su función limpiadora.  
Evitar que uno de esos insufribles niños que se escapaban por la noche los descubrieran, había sido divertido. En el día las oportunidades de que los pillaran eran inmensas, una inyección de adrenalina directo al corazón y una solución de malta y yerbabuena para las heridas del alma, que ya no escocían pero seguían presentes.  
Eso había sido lo bonito de Logan, se dijo Gambito… Logan tal como era… el hombre de temperamento intratable, de modos toscos y bruscos, con la lengua afilada y la guardia alta, dispuesto a convertir a quien fuera en bistecs era hermoso, divino, rayando en el pecado… alguien tan incomprendido y desdichado no debía de existir.  
Logan y el árbol, fuertes, casi irrompibles… longevos, y golpeados.

-¡Tormenta! – Demando con el nudo en la boca, viendo el rostro de Logan en su mente, esa noche en el árbol. Cuando le dijo <> . Ororo apenas le dio un vistazo para cuando hizo lo que le pedía sin hablar. Llevaban años juntos. Sabían trabajar en equipo. Era una de las primeras cosas que se hacía en la mansión. Entrenar, conocerse… saber… y aun con eso nadie podía entender porque Gambito estaba tan distante de todos tras la misión en Polonia- ¡Ahora!

Dos giros en las manos morenas y un chasquido en el entorno electromagnético sobre los cabellos blancos que bailaron como fuego fatuo, bastaron para que el agua del lago se elevara en bolas de líquido, separadas entre sí… que pasaban por sobre los dedos de Gambito quien las cargaba de energía Kinesica.  
Jean y Xavier crearon una barrera que impidió que la lluvia de explosiones dañara al resto de los mutantes inocentes.  
La casa que explota cada par de años, volvió a explotar, junto con todo lo que entraba en contacto con la lluvia explosiva. Un ataque improvisado que luego con más calma Xavier prohibiría. El daño destructivo era impresionante. Los boquetes en el suelo y la piscina destrozada. Las cachas de baloncesto y los cuartos de los chicos… lo positivo es que las instalaciones siempre eran de primera y nuevas, no pasaba mucho tiempo cuando ya debían de remodelar y construir.  
Lo que no regresaría era el árbol.  
El bonito árbol verde y frondoso.  
Remi lo miro por un largo tiempo, sin apoyarse en su báculo o en alguna otra superficie. El resto iban y venían. Se felicitaban por reducir a su enemigo y Remi veía la absoluta nada… nada… eso era el árbol… había sido… ahora nada… un algo era ahora nada.

-¡Uff! ¡Esto estuvo cerca! – Wade se quitó la ramita que se encajó en su cráneo – Excelente ataque. ¿Quién lo diría? Los chicos buenos también tienen ataques sorprendentes – Deadpool palmeo la espalda de Remi - ¿Corazón que pasa? ¡Estas ido! ¿Te reventaste algo?

Remi seguía viendo una de las raíces que se levantaban de entre la tierra, apenas salía por encima de uno de los boquetes. Torcida y partida por la mitad. Media quemada. Demasiado destrozada y con el subir y bajar de su pecho, las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.  
Porque el fuego había sido lo peor de todo.  
Wade se quedó quieto. Con miedo de tener que consolar al hombre. Si algo no hacía era eso. Las voces en su cabeza le decían que abrazara a Gambito o que le pateara el culo por ser tan marica. La segunda estaba ganando pero Remi se veía desconsolado. El Cajún estaba extraño. Y también estaba el asunto de que si le ponía las manos encima, Akihiro le cortaría hasta que no pudiera regenerarse.

-Gambito – Wade agradeció a los dioses por el siempre metiche profesor lisiado. Al menos él no tenía que ponerse meloso con el bombón de buen trasero, ese era trabajo de Xavier – Gracias. Tuviste una gran idea. Me recordaste un poco a Eric, siempre le han gustado las cosas a lo grande – Usualmente eran los villanos los que destrozaban la casa y no los aliados pero eso no lo iba a decir –Eric no tenía el mejor humor.

Gambito apenas y le dio una mirada a Charles, estaba más ocupado desenterrando un pedacito de la razón de su llanto apagado, lo que apenas y se podía salvar con mucho esfuerzo. Debía, tenía que salvarlo. Debía de hacerlo. Charles podría seguir hablando y él apenas le asentiría para que no dijera que era mal educado.  
Xavier lo dejo pasar. Concordaba con el resto de sus niños. Gambito estaba actuando raro, aislado… y de un tiempo a la fecha, prefería pasar los días solo o en misiones, cómo cuando partía por semanas con Logan y su hijo, y volvían hechos un asco a dar clase. Aunque por esos tiempos Gambito se aislaba con Akihiro y no cómo un hombre olvidado y amargado, como ahora.  
Pero no era el punto.  
Esta vez, su querido “alumno” estaba ensimismado, perdido, medio tosco… casi, como… dudo un momento pero con curiosidad y arrepintiéndose de lo que haría, se introdujo a la mente de Remi.  
Charles se arrepintió de hacerlo, de inmediato.

.  
.  
.

Remi escarbo un poco en la tierra, lo suficientemente hondo para que una raíz se afianzara y pudiera crecer sin ser aplastada por el peso del barro. Los brotes eran delicados. Eso lo sabía Gambito. Eso lo entendía… esa pequeña extensión tendría que tener tiempo, demasiado, pero valdría la pena si pudiera crecer.  
Debía de crecer.  
Todo en la mansión crecía… los niños lo hacían, las personas lo hacían… ellos dos habían crecido a su manera… ese árbol debía de crecer.

-Cherry – Le dijo al diminuto trazo café de raíz chamuscada… parecía una lombriz sin vida – Es un buen lugar – Y no mentía. Los terrenos de la escuela eran inmensos. Típicos de los millonarios. Nada parecido al pantano en donde creció.

Gambito dejo su bastón. No se percató de ello. Regreso a la mansión… o más bien, regreso a lo que quedaba de ella. Aun nadie recogía los destrozos.  
Bestia hacia un inventario sobre lo que quedaba medio intacto a utilizable, mientras que Tormenta juntaba a los menores que aun andaban metidos en las faldas de las chicas mayores. Remi pensó en lo mal que pasarían la noche esos adolescentes sin su reproductor de música y su cama tibia y quiropráctica.  
Eric loco Magneto Lincher llegaba a ver el desastre que quedaba. Sus pajaritos (Porque si, tenía personal merodeando la casa y reportándole en todo momento. Y no hablaba de Mistic. Raven era harina de otro costal) le alcanzaron a decir sobre el ataque, y sabiendo que llegaría tarde, ni se apresuró. Después de todo, sin importar el daño que pudieran intentar hacerles, las posibilidades reales de causarlo, eran mínimas, Xavier se aplicaba en eso de entrenar a los X-men.  
Lo menos que ahora podía hacer era besar a su alma gemela cuando ya todo estuviera tranquilo. Ya luego de que junto con Jean construyeran los cimientos de la mansión… nuevamente. 

-¿Puedes ayudar? – Demando Charles de mal humor apenas lo viera aterrizar a su lado. 

-¿Quién fue…?

-Gambito – Eric ni bien tuvo que terminar de narrar su pregunta para que su “esposo” entendiera de que estaba hablando. Charles era tan predecible cuando ocultaba la cola entre las patas – Él debe de estar tan solo ahora.

-Raven debería de enseñarte a no husmear. Una patada bien dada no viene de mas – Xavier le bufo en la cara – Ya será para otro día. Daken se encargara, cuando llegue.

-¡Ya lo sabias!

-El niño habla de más.

Xavier necesitaba un trago.

.  
.  
.

Una semana después.

-Se extraña al maestro enojón – Dijo una de las alumnas sentadas hasta al fondo en la clase de historia, la que ahora impartía Remi… según Xavier él era el indicado…Remi le creía un descarado desconsiderado pero no podía hacer más que adaptarse, después de todo, el profesor no sabía de lo mal que le sentaba dar la misma clase que pertenecía a Logan – Era sexy.

-Además siempre nos sabía sacar de las dudas. Era interesante saber en qué tantos lugares y en que partes estuvo – La ilusión infantil no se dejó perder. La muchacha hablaba babeando, si tuviera cola seguro que la agitaría tan fuerte que podría abanicar a su compañero que se sentaba detrás de ella.

-¿Profesor? – Insistente uno de los chicos que acostumbraba a tomar notas de todo lo dicho en clase noto la falta de palabras en su libreta. Con Logan aquello no pasaba. Incluso aunque Logan nunca lo considero importante o parte de la clase, solían escapársele comentarios de la vida cotidiana, de las maneras en que se conducían las personas y eso era lo que lo convertía en un profesor admirable. Una simple ley seca pasaba a ser tiroteos, iglesias usadas como bares desde las islas exportadoras en el país, los constantes enfrentamientos entre gánsters entre ellos y contra la policía, los tratos de reporteros y algunos cumpleaños demasiado normales como para ser documentados. Historia era una clase que los alumnos se morían por tomar con Logan - ¿Profesor? No ha avanzado del título.

Los aplausos en la entrada del aula no dejaron a Remi contestar. Algunos de los chicos retrocedieron asustados por el joven mutante que se habría paso, dejando el suelo manchado de lodo. Las suelas de goma eran la pesadilla de quienes recibieron más una pata en plena cara.

-Viejo – Remi asintió, saludando de vuelta al hijo de Logan. Deken seguía con la manía de no limpiar sus botas al entrar en la mansión. Era como un bebé dejando sus primeras huellas. Logan siempre peleaba con su muchacho por lo mismo cuando vivían en el bosque, solos y juntos. Y era él quien limpiaba el desorden. Padre e hijo destrozaban la casa después de una buena pelea - ¿Tienes tiempo?

-La clase ha terminado – Afirmo.

-¡Buf! De todas formas no había nada interesante – Se quejó el mocoso del inicio y Deken le gruño cuando paso a su lado.

Remi le dio un cariñoso golpe con el bonche de hojas. Deken se quedó callado y varios alumnos que ya conocían al muchacho, se quedaron impresionados por que Remi siguiera con vida. Deken incluso se había sonrojado e inclinado a recoger las cosas de Gambito para cargarlas e irse juntos.  
Parecía un perro manso.  
Para el terror de todos.

-No debes de ser así, Cherry – Deken bufo.

-No seas tan indulgente – Le reprendió – Jamás te respetaran si no les pones un freno. Estaban hablando de Logan como si tuvieran derecho.

-Somos mutantes pero eso no quiere decir que debamos ser más aberraciones – Deken ya no dijo nada. Siempre discutían cuando tocaban el tema y quería pasar un buen día. Andar en la moto le pulverizo los huesos y quería un sitio para descansar – Que bueno verte aquí… ¿Un juego de cartas?

Deken enseño los dientes.

-¿En dónde?

-Encontré un bar de mala muerte, mon ami – Gambito enfundo los guantes reforzados en metal que tenía para las peleas y los escondió muy bien, no fuera que otro X-men lo viera y les aguara la fiesta – El primero que consiga mil gana.

-En tres rondas – Gambito se lo pensó. Limpiar a todos en el bar requería más de tres rondas en el póker pero, si ellos eran la casa, seguro que, de querer desde el primer juego les quitarían los calzoncillos a los demás jugadores - ¿Va?

-Ni una palabra al profesor – Susurro cómplice. Tratando de que lo planeado se quedara entre ellos y preferentemente no saliera de su cabeza.

-Si no le decía a Logan que le voy a contar al invalido – Remi no corrigió a su hijo… era gastar saliva – Y al siguiente mocoso que no te respete le arranco la lengua. Él haría lo mismo. 

.  
.  
.

Remi considero las últimas palabras de Deken al salir de la mansión, lo pensó mientras repartía las cartas y se percató de quien estaba contando. La tipa era una inútil para la tarea, de seguro que su maridito le rompía los blancos dientes apenas llegara a casa sin un quinto. Por un momento Remi considero dejarla irse, pero… después recordó la apuesta con Deken y se le pasaron las ganas de ser caballero. Después de todo, las únicas mujeres que merecían algo de él, eran las X-men que solían romper los huesos antes de dejar que alguien les pusiera la mano encima.  
Esas si eran personas de respeto.  
Como Logan lo fue.  
Él siempre se tuvo a sí mismo para cuidase y no ocupaba más. Para nada. Estaba bien. Pero con Logan, era diferente. Deken se quedaba corto al describir a su padre. Logan hubiera hecho más.  
Mucho más si alguien lo insultaba de alguna forma.  
Logan hubiera hecho más que arrancarles la lengua. Les hubiera cogido por la espalda, con sus garras, dejando que el adamantium se incrustara por entre las costillas y jalaría, tan lento como pudiera hacer, para poder pasar los pulmones por la espalda de los idiotas atrevidos, y luego los hubiera dejado tendidos al sol, colgados por sus tripas en el primer árbol o línea de luz que encontrasen en el camino.  
Logan siempre fue un romántico de primera.  
Así serían las cosas… si Logan estuviera vivo.

-¿Otra carta? – Pregunto Remi que era la casa en ese momento. Se lamio los labios al ver al otro hombre tan nervioso – Es veintiuno… ¿Otra carta? 

-No – Lástima… de seguro que se quedó bastante corto – Gracias.

Desde los balcones escondidos del muladar estaban los grandes sujetos, tronándose los dedos porque estaban vaciando los bolcillos de su gente. De la estúpida gente que ya no tenía dinero para dejar en el bar y en sus putas. Pero, así eran las cosas.  
A lo mejor las cosas acababan antes de lo predicho.  
Desde la otra mesa, en su tercera ronda, Deken le avisaba con un ligero movimiento de dedos que estaba a punto de conseguir el dinero.

-¡Oh! Lo siento mucho, petit – Su tono, su postura, hizo de todo para llamar la atención del tipo grande y feo que cuidaba a uno de los jugadores que apostaban contra él – Me temo que tendrás que pagarle a tu chucho con una mamada porque has perdido – Un perfecto veintiuno se asomaba en la mano de Gambito – Toche. 

Como pronosticó, el mastodonte se le fue encima y Deken suspiro porque en su mesa, los jugadores habían corrido apenas había empezado la pelea. Deken le hizo un gesto, desdeñando su estrategia para que no ganara.  
Remi sólo se rio… medio apagado, medio contento… intentando capturar algo entre tan pobre iluminación.  
Lo que fuera para no pagar.  
Lo que fuera para ver algo de Logan… Deken era muy parecido a Logan.  
Demasiado.  
Los mismos brazos gruesos y firmes, crecidos y anchos, justo como le gustaban, velludos y pulidos contra la roca y la sangre. Algunas venas resaltaban, azules, otras verdes, calientes y vivas… así era Deken.  
Una llama viva… como una vez lo fue su padre.  
Siquiera Gambito se reconocía.  
Allí estaba, compadeciéndose por no tener a Logan. Usando al hijo de ambos como una clase de reproductor, de consuelo… un abrigo que le cobijara con el recuerdo de Logan moviéndose como el animal salvaje que era sobre esas cabezas. Logan trepaba por los muros y brincaba desde las alturas para encajar sus garras. Deken hacia lo mismo.  
Las patadas, los puños.  
El aliento molesto y las malas palabras.  
Trono los huesos del cuello y se dispuso en acompañar a Deken en la paliza.  
.  
.  
.

22 años antes 

-No sé qué es lo que tienes para que se te muera todo el mundo en las manos – Cariñoso saludo, se dijo Gambito. No era buena idea joder a Wolverine. Menos si acababa de perder a Itsu en un altercado tan sangriento – Cherry… no es bueno que te quedes aquí – Logan le ignoro – Necesitas quitarte la ropa.

Remi uso una mini carga kinésica, lo suficiente para que la ropa se quemara sin dañar la piel. No que Logan se quejara o le molestara, de hecho, Remi apostaba a que ni lo sentiría pero no era necesario abusar del factor curación.  
La horrible prenda amarilla, que era marrón por tanta sangre seca, se esfumo en segundos. Y silbo por notar que el semental iba a pelo.  
Típico.  
Los machos por lo general preferían evitar la ropa interior, era más fácil meter el pene en una suave caverna sólo desabrochando los pantalones.  
Logan ni reacciono.  
Gambito lo cargo en hombros y se alejó de la casa japonesa tanto como pudo, tan rápido como podía.  
Después regresaría por Itsu. Primero debía de atender a Logan. Eso de estar abrazando un cadáver por días no podía ser saludable.  
Los hoteles del amor no eran los mejores para pasar desapercibidos, menos en la situación en la que Logan goteaba, literalmente la sangre dolorosa por tanto resquicio de lágrimas y fluidos. Por lo que había rentado un departamento amueblado, modesto pero que contaba con lo suficiente para hacer su estadía mejor.  
Esos eran los momentos en los que agradecía la cuenta con demasiados ceros que Xavier usaba para mantener a sus hombres y amigos cómodos y bien atendidos en las misiones, así como en la escuela.

-Xavier escucho tu grito – Le conto cuando le puso en la bañera – Vine lo antes que pude. No había otros. Sólo tú – Trato de excusarse – Llegue pero ya era tarde – A decir verdad, no quiso separar a Logan del cadáver de su mujer… y pensó que por sí solo Wolverine se recuperaría, pero, en los últimos días, Logan había quedado quieto, sin hablar, sin moverse…. Al sol y bajo la lluvia, apestando y muriéndose con Itsu en los brazos– Logan.

-Déjame.

-¿Para qué intentes formas creativas de decapitarte? – Logan le estrello el puño en la cara, muy tentado a desplegar sus garras y enterrárselas en el pómulo, para que salieran por atrás de su cabeza - ¡Tranquilo, cherry!

-Eres un bastardo – Por supuesto que lo era. Jamás había dicho lo contrario.

-No te voy a dejar morir… al menos déjame golpearte un poco. He esperado años por poder hacerlo. No vas a quitarme el gusto sólo porque sientes que Itsu era todo.

Logan no encontró fortaleza para romperle la quijada, para responderle. El agua estaba mejor. Y era mejor descansar… Itsu estaba muerta, nada cambiaba eso.  
Gambito limpio el champo del suelo, el que tiro en su caída, recogió lo más que pudo con las manos y lo embarro en el cabello de Logan.  
Lo que fuera para evitar ver esos bonitos ojos embarrados en tristeza.

-Límpiate – Ordeno. Intentando que al menos Logan se tallara por sí mismo. Él no era una abuelita de la caridad. No estaba para lamer las heridas de su compañero tan íntimamente. 

-Debí estar con ella – Le rebatió, aun con la saliva corriéndole por la garganta, la que sentía seca, árida, infértil… llena de pues que le castigaban.

-Pero no lo estuviste – Puntualizo.

-Debí apurarme - ¡Carajo! El mundo estaba lleno de <> y Gambito no estaba de humor como para que Logan le enlistara todos los <> que pudo conseguir de tan sólo hacer las cosas diferente. Aunque no importase el orden o el tiempo… eso era lo horrible del tiempo supuesto y predictor.

-No llegaste – Intento hacerle entender… con fuerza.

-Tenía… - Remi lo sujeto por la cara, con ambas manos… a ver si de una vez por todas Logan comprendía lo que le decía.

-Pero estas aquí… sin hijo, sin esposa… conmigo. Así que lava tu peludo trasero y ponte ropa. Necesito que comas algo y hables con Charles. El profesor está muy preocupado. 

Remi no dejo que Logan viera lo mal que se sentía. Remi mismo apenas comprendía que el tipo rudo había estado llorando hasta quedarse sin llanto. Que se había aferrado con tanto amor a una fría y azul piel.  
Que Logan era todo lo que nadie describió.  
Apenas y alcanzaba a ordenar la lista del funeral cuando ya quería tirar la toalla. Él apenas entendía de las normas japonesas para hacer una ofrenda funeraria correcta.  
Pero Logan no podía hacerlo.

-Pobre bastardo – Suspiro. Afectado más de lo creído. Logan no era un mal sujeto, ni siquiera le caía mal. El tipo hablaba y podían compartir buenas memorias con habanos y alcohol de por medio. Algunas ocasiones incluso compitieron en pulsos y divagaron imaginando a Rouge en menos ropa: sólo porque podían hacerlo. Ninguno de los dos deseaba a Rouge sexualmente, eso de poder asesinarlos les disuadía lo suficiente de cualquier intento real… aunque Remi aún no comprendía que era lo que tanto le gustaba de Titania– Te ayudare con esto – Afirmo, jalando los papales que se debían de ocupar y de disponer los números que marcaría - ¿Ragazza … hablas inglés? Necesito agendar un servicio funeral… 

Tampoco eran amigos. Nada de eso. Eran un par de criaturas tristes y golpeadas bajo el tiempo, se dijo Remi cuando por fin la japonesa de la recepción de la funeraria consiguió uno de esos traductores muy monos en tiempo real.  
Remi entendía que en los círculos de la espiral donde todos morían y ellos seguían en pie, soldados de guerra, soldados de juguete, sólo se tenían entre ellos… aun si no les gustaba.  
Ocasionalmente a Gambito le gustaba saberse <> pero nada parecido a Logan. Eran similares.  
Similares más nunca iguales.

-Ladrón porque tuvo que sobrevivir, casi como yo – Era eso o asesino y gracias, pero <> era suficiente - ¡Bien! Mon cherry necesita que haga esto.

-¿Podría repetir eso último, por favor, honorable cliente?… la traducción no es la correcta – Comunico de nuevo la mujer a través del teléfono.

-Lo siento, petit – Suspiro – Decía que si manejan los paquetes económicos…

.  
.  
.

Diecinueve años antes

Y compartían una cabaña, al estilo de Logan. A las afueras de toda ciudad, perdidos en el bosque. Incluso los lugareños les pedían un mapa para ir a dejarles las compras de la semana cuando ellos no podían porque la cama era más caliente y mejor plan que tener comida en el estómago.  
Algunos osos picaban algo del rio que estaba cerca de su nido de amor y, acostumbrados a su presencia, no atacaban pero si buscaban entre la basura. Lo que siempre ocasionaba peleas entre ambos. Logan amaba a los osos y Remi los quería lejos de sus cilindros de desperdicios, cada semana debía de comprar nuevos porque los anteriores estaban inservibles después de ser la pelota de sus cuadrúpedos visitantes.  
Hacía casi un mes, Logan le había comentado que Xavier lo requería para una de las muchas misiones del gobierno para los X-men a la que no podía rechazar, por cuestiones de buenas relaciones y esas sandeces de las que poco sabia y menos le importaba entender. Pese a que tuvo su buena dotación de clanes y relaciones complicadas cuando aún vivía en el pantano con el clan de ladrones. Como fuera, el chiste es que Logan no se había reportado pero tampoco quiso preguntar por él a Xavier… no tenía por qué preocuparse por Wolverine… nadie sabía de ellos.  
Eran secreto.  
Tan secreto que para cuando la vieja camioneta de la familia Annicen estaciono en su porche, escupiendo aire negro y sonando como bolsa de canicas, Gambito salió en calzoncillos, emocionado por darle la bienvenida a su mon amour, que no venía solo. Que de un azote, Logan había terminado por desbaratar a la vieja Bettsy de Annicen Jhon. 

-No lo soporto – Grito Logan – Cinco minutos más con él y voy a despellejarlo.

Wolverine le beso y siguió su camino. Seguro que asaltaría el refrigerador en busca de cerveza. 

-Anciano no me dejes con tu esposita de aparador – Grito Deken, haciendo lo suyo para que la puerta roja de Bettsy se rompiera y quedara en el suelo cubierto de hojas. Gambito no había limpiado de lo preocupado que estaba - ¿Dónde voy a dormir?

Gambito hubiera apreciado una advertencia antes.

-Y el viejo es marica – Las cartas que Remi seguía barajeando para asesinar el tiempo brillaron por un momento. Gambito dudo en si cargarlas o no… seguro que el mocoso se merecía un buen escarmiento pero al juzgar por las rotas ropas de Logan, padre e hijo tuvieron unas cuantas palabras antes – Bastardo y marica, que afortunado soy – Dijo con desdén.

-Cierra tu sucia boca – Logan no pudo evitar ladrar – Remi LeBeau, él es Akihiro mi hijo – Logan espero por unas explosiones, unas palabras, incluso que intentara golpear por el bolso de viaje de su hijo, cómodamente instalado en el sofá preferido de Gambito – Ya te había platicado sobre él.

-Algo dijiste – Asintió – Intento decapitarte en una ocasión – Deken alzo las manos, orgulloso por intentarlo – En otra, casi asesina a Ororo – Deken no recordaba eso - ¿Preparo papitas fritas para que las acompañen con sangre?

Deken se largó a reír. 

-Es gracioso – Admitió – ¿Te conseguiste la esposa de catálogo en oferta?

Remi lanzo una carta, directo a la cara… y Deken la esquivo sin problemas, tan enfocado se encontraba en Remi que no se percató que su padre estaba ya encima de él, hasta que un par de huesos en la espalda se le rompieron contra la mesa.

-Escucha bien, mocoso – Deken trato de chupar aire – El francés puede parecer fácil, pero, él puede conseguir que desees no regenerarte - ¡Que cumplido! Se dijo Gambito – No me hagas arrepentirme de salvarte – Remi se estaba cansando – Vives bajo mi techo, vives bajo mis reglas. No hagas algo así de estúpido de nuevo.

-Lo que tu padre quiere decir – Remi interrumpió, cansado de ese tira y afloja. No quería estar con un ojo abierto mientras dormía, no era cómodo - Es que no nos trates como hacen los idiotas por los que nos escondemos. Es cansado. Y estamos en nuestro hogar, Akihiro, y es malo si no estás cómodo. Harás que Logan se sienta más miserable.

-Francés… - Canturrio semi enojado.

-Alguien tiene que ser el civilizado, cherry – Deken y Logan se miraron, tensos pero menos dispuestos a sacar las garras – Bienvenido, Akihiro… espero que te guste el estofado de pescado. No tenía otra cosa. 

-No, en serio – Dijo con menos inri - ¿Lo pediste por catálogo?

-A veces lo pienso – Confeso – Es perfecto…

-¿Y madre? 

-Son diferentes – Admitió – Nadie puede remplazar a Itsu. Y nadie puede igualar a Remi… 

.  
.  
.


End file.
